The goal of these studies is to investigate new therapeutic regimens for treatment of patients with acute and chronic leukemias, lymphomas and other solid tumors. The members of Acute Leukemia Group B (ALGB) at Columbia are the major participants in the clinical care of patients with these disorders at Presbyterian, St. Luke's, Harlem and Roosevelt Hospitals. During the past several years, controlled clinical trials of chemotherapy using ALGB protocols have resulted in more effective therapy of acute leukemia in children and in Hodgkin's disease. The future goals of these studies are to continue to explore more effective treatment regimens for the treatment of these disorders as well as of adult leukemias, non-Hodgkin's lymphomas and solid tumors.